The purpose of this investigation will be to prepare A-D ring partial structures of the semi-synthetic ergot alkaloids pergolide and lergotrile. Multi-step reaction sequences will be utilized to synthesize these 3-phenylpyrrolidines and 3-phenyl-piperidines (A-D ring partial strucures). Ergot alkaloids have been shown by previous workers to be potent presynaptic dopamine receptor agonists. Due to the structural complexity of the ergolines, a variety of undesirable side effects are possible. The 3-phenylpyrrolidines and 3-phenylpiperidines to be prepared may be much more specifically acting presynaptic dopamine receptor agonists than the structurally complex ergolines. Specifically acting presynaptic dopamine receptor agonists could be potentially useful in a hyperactive dopaminergic disease state such as schizophrenia. If the A-D ring partial structures have selectivity for presynaptic dopamine receptors, the compounds will offer a distinct alternative to the classically used postsynaptic dopamine receptor blocking agents. A presynaptic agonist would thus be devoid of side effects such as tardative dyskinesia, which is characteristic of the postsynaptic dopamine receptor blockers.